Pesadilla
by Nadia op
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona a la que conoces durante tantos años se tranforma en el peor ser del mundo, y que te obligue a ¿amarlo? .....HP y ¿?....... vision de los dos personajes
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

_**Lo con negrita son pensamientos y escritos en diario lo demas son dialogo.**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**---**_

_**Luz de luna que vigila mis noches cuando no se espera nada mas. Me tranquilizas y me das la confianza que necesito para seguir con mi plan. No será fácil pero es mi única opción, la que me queda ahora, y la que no se volverá a repetir.**_

_**Luz de luna que miras lo que estoy haciendo. Se que no debo hacerlo, pero es mi única opción. La noche se hace vieja y tu brillo desaparece, pero yo sigo esperando que me des la razón de mis actos.**_

_**La tomo con mis brazos y me la llevo lejos sin que nadie lo note. No quiero que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido. Solo que crean en un retraso con el programa que teníamos previsto. Tengo que conseguirlo como tú no crees, tengo que hacer que ella me mire de diferente forma a pesar de que no nos hablamos desde el colegio. Tengo que hacer que ella se enamore de mí.**_

Harry Potter, destacado auror y comerciante muggle. Lo tenia todo, fama, fortuna, pero no el amor, pero no cualquier amor, sino el que él deseaba desde que salio del colegio, ese que por culpa de una pelea sin fundamentos lo había perdido.

Ahora con un plan cuidadosamente elaborado, se la llevo lejos para tratar de obtener lo que una vez perdió.

Plaf.

Se escucho mientras el joven llegaba a una cabaña lejos de cualquier civilización. En sus brazos se encontraba ella, durmiendo sin darse cuenta de las cosas que el destino le tenía reservada.

Con mucho cuidado, el joven, la llevo a la habitación y la deposito en la cama, dejándole o mejor dicho, otorgándole los últimos minutos de libertad antes de que comenzara todo. Que descansara lo que quedaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se removía delicadamente en su cama, por mientras que los descuidados rayos de sol iluminaba la habitación.

Una borrosa visión llego a sus ojos mientras los abría. No conocía el lugar, pero eso no le importador el momento, sino que comenzaban a llegar a su mente recuerdos fugaces de una explosión, un rayo y un rostro borroso que creía conocer, pero que no estaba segura.

Lentamente se comenzó a incorporar al medio que la rodeaba. Era una habitación amplia, llena de flores, totalmente de madera. En las paredes cuadros de paisajes marinos y alguno que otra foto que no distinguía bien. Los muebles eran finísimos y muy antiguos, el armario lleno de traje (ya que en esos momentos estaba un poco abierto) de mujer y una puerta que se suponía debiera se el baño. Su cama era adoselada de dos plazas, sabanas con finísimos detalles y almohadas mas suavecitas que jamás había imaginado. Lo único extraño que noto es que no sabia en donde estaba.

Se levanto con tranquilidad, no quería perder los nervios en esos momentos y fue hacia la puerta que debía ser la salida. Estaba cerrada.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Era típico de ella ya que se sentía frustrada en los espacios desconocidos y sin que ella supiera como había llegado ni el porque. De sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, tenia miedo y finalmente a su pesar comenzó a gritar.

Alo – grito – hay alguien…. Respondan por favor.

Rebusco su varita en sus ropas y no la encontró. Siguió gritando

Ayuda por favor, no se que pasa aquí……

El joven que estaba esperando en la mesa de la cocina cualquier indicio de que ella despertara salio corriendo al confirmarlo. Llego a la puerta, murmuro unas palabras y la puerta se abrió.

Que bueno que despertaste….-

Que haces aquí - le interrumpió de inmediato. En su expresión se notaba desagrado e ira.

Bueno, es que tu sabes lo que…

La chica retrocedió mientras trataba de no escucharlo. Desde que habían discutidos, él no la dejaba tranquila, la acosaba, la perseguía, la agobiaba.

Quiero irme de inmediato – le grito mientras harry ponía una cara peligrosamente obsesiva.

Lo siento, pero tu te quedas hasta que consiga mi objetivo – le dijo secamente

Estas loco, ya te dije una vez que nunca conseguirás que te ame…. Y menos que te perdone – le grito. Y de inmediato trato de correr pero él la paro de enseguida con un empujón.

Tu lo harás porque yo lo ordeno, axial que será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a este cambio o te va a pesar – y de un portazo salio de la habitación.

Ella corrió para verificar el estado de la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Y nuevamente lloro en dirección a su nueva cama. Estaba atrapada con un hombre que había perdido el sentido desde que derroto a su enemigo, con un hombre que había cambiado desde su último año en la escuela, con un hombre que la había golpeado por no corresponderle a sus sentimientos.

Harry bajaba las escaleras mientras lagrimas caian sin control.

_**Tu serás mía, quieras o no**_

_**----**_

Hola a todos.

Este es mi nuevo fics y espero que les haya gustado. Ya se que es corto el capitulo pero espero el resultado para ver si subo mas capis o no y tambien la extensión asi que manden reviews. Depende de ustedes

Sin más que decir y con mucho tuto

Se despide

Nadia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

**_Lo con negrita son pensamientos y escritos en diario, lo demás son dialogo._**

_**Espero que les guste**_

--

La tarde llego y la muchacha seguía llorando desconsolada en su habitación. Tenia hambre, ya que se acordó que no había comido nada desde que salio a trabajar y después de todo el asunto y las imágenes borrosas de una explosión donde ella se encontraba. Había pasado ya un día sin comer.

_**Tu mi buen sol, pido clemencia ante ti para que me liberes de este martirio. La locura invade este lugar y lo último que quiero es que me absorba sin control y me encuentre con mi derrota.**_

**_Mi buen sol que siempre iluminas mi camino. Donde esta mi ayuda. La aguardare pero no prometo sobrevivir, solo tienes que llegar antes de que el final se presente ante mi como mi salvación o mi perdición._**

Trato de incorporarse y dirigió al baño. Era amplio y hermoso, con detalles de oro y plata, pero sin ninguna salida disponible. Se refresco y se dispuso a inspeccionar un poco la habitación.

En el ropero, la ropa era de primera calidad, no muy extravagante pero de un gusto exquisito. Y los mubles como la cama eran igual que todo el lugar. Lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue los miles de galeones que gasto el pelinegro para comprar este lugar, pero a pesar de todo el tenia para gastar en lo que quisiese.

Un sobre se deslizo por la puerta de salida. De inmediato lo recogió y se dispuso a revisar su contenido.

_**Hermione:**_

_**No sabes cuanto añoro con estar contigo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.**_

_**Quiero que esta noche me acompañes a cenar y por supuesto uses uno de los vestidos que compre para ti. Que te veas hermosa para mi, por que se que me lo merezco.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Harry.**_

La chica tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Estaba confirmando con creces la locura de harry y no quería estar ni un minuto con él.

Trato de buscar una salida pero no había nada. Busco algo para defenderse y encontró un pequeño cenicero en la mesita de noche, pero eso no le iba a servir de mucho, así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar para decirle en su propia cara que no le interesaba y que nunca cenaría con él.

La tarde dio paso a la noche. Ya era la hora de la cena.

Harry potter había puesto todos sus esfuerzos para dejar la mesa lo mas espectacular posible para aquella noche. Tenia que ganarse su amor cueste lo que cueste.

Se escucho el reloj del salón que dio la señal para que el joven fuera a buscar a su invitada. Subió despacio las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta tocando con delicadeza.

Estas Lista – le pregunto mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

Olvídalo potter, jamás cenare a tu lado ni aunque me este muriendo de hambre.- le grito

Los ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron y con una fuerza descomunal derribo la puerta.

Allí estaba, sentada en la cama con una cara de terror.

Tu te cambiaras de inmediato y bajaras a cenar conmigo, entendiste – le grito mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos.

La chica no supo de donde saco fuerzas necesarias para seguir negándose.

Harry potter se acerco a ella y la golpeo tirándola al piso.

VES LO QUE HACES HACER ESTUPIDA, CAMBIATE O SERA UN GUSTO CAMBIARTE DE ROPA PERSONALMENTE…..TIENES 5 MINUTOS – y salio de la habitación.

La joven se limpio la sangre que salía del su labio inferior y de inmediato tomo un vestido al azar y se cambio. No quería que la tocara aunque tuviera que soportar esa cena.

Cinco minutos después estaba en el salón. Al parecer había un hechizo que le impedía ir a otro lugar que no fuera ese. Vio el espectacular decorado y la excelente comida sobre la mesa y siguió caminado por donde le dejaba el hechizo.

Que bueno que viniste – le sonrió el joven. La joven no denoto ninguna expresión. – Déjame ayudarte – y le acomodo el asiento.

Al no recibir agradecimiento por parte de la joven le agarro el cabello con tal fuerza que casi se lo arranca. Y le susurro: "para la próxima di un gracias"

La chica solo asintió asustada.

Gracias – susurro. El joven se fue a sentar al otro extremo de la mesa.

Quiero brindar por nuestro amor – y alzo la copa.

La chica a pesar de querer salir de ahí se vio obligada a seguirle la corriente mientras murmuraba tambien un "salud" sin muchos ánimos.

Espero querida, que para la próxima no tenga que llegar a los extremos, ENTENDISTE – recalco la ultima palabra.

Si harry – le murmuro aunque por dentro prefería la muerte.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y sin que el lo notara tomo uno de los cuchillos y lo guardo entre sus ropas y tambien cogio un poco de pan por si las dudas.

Agradeció la cena y se marcho a su habitación. El hechizo todavía duraba.

Cuando llego, encontró la puerta en su lugar, y cuando ingreso la puerta se cerro automáticamente sin dejarle oportunidad de nada.

**_Oh sol, me has desilusionado. Esperaba tu ayuda y lo único que recibí fueron golpes y maltratos, que será mi futuro si sigo atrapada con ese animal.? _**

**_Te seguiré esperando._**

Guardo bajo el colchón las cosas que tomo de la cena y se dispuso a acostarse. Quería tranquilidad para pensar en una forma de salir de ese lugar, pero antes de conseguirla se escucho la puerta abrirse y se vio a él en el umbral.

Vine por mi beso de las buenas noches – tenia cara de psicópata, y ojos con un brillo malvado.

La joven comenzó a tiritar, no quería, tenía miedo que le hiciera algo más…

Harry se aproximo lentamente y se sentó al lado de la joven. Y cuando se dispuso a darle el beso esta le esquivo.

Pésimo error ya que la furia de harry cayo en forma de golpes de una manera incontrolable y si no fuera poco algunas maldiciones tambien. La dejo casi respirando y con golpes en todo su cuerpo y sangrado en su rostro.

Ya ves querida, no quiero seguir haciendo eso, pero no me dejas opción – la agarro y le plato un beso con furia mientras a la joven le caían las lagrimas tanto de dolor como de asco y desprecio.

Te veré mañana, espero que lo pienses mejor – y le lanzo otro beso antes de salir.

La joven sin poder ningún músculo, con su cuerpo magullado y con pocas esperanzas fue cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba la forma de salir de allí.

----

Hola a todos.

Este es el segundo capi y espero que les haya gustado. Ya se que es corto el capitulo pero espero el resultado para ver si subo mas capis o no y tambien la extensión así que manden reviews. Depende de ustedes

Sin más que decir y con mucho tuto

Se despide

Nadia


End file.
